Hiding Secrets
by DontRunAway
Summary: Emily Leaves Roswood and she Goes the Texas where her father is . She meet some people like a guy called Jacob and a girl called Paige. She will have feelings for both of them but who Emily Choose ?


I was in my swimming class and I hear my swim teacher saying we have a new swim member . Her name was Paige Mccullers . Nobody knows who was this girl and where she comes from . They said she was a very high class swimmer thanks for her father . Two minutes later I saw a tall girl coming near the pool talking with our couch . Finally Our couch spoke ;

" Let's Welcome our new our new swimmer Paige "

Everybody smiled at her and she smiled back

" Where is Emily ? "

" here couch " I spoked

"Right , Emily Can you show Paige around ? "

" Yeah , sure " I said

I went closer near Paige and we shaked hands

" so you are the team Captain ? " Paige spoked

" I guess so , I've been practicing hard to get it "

"Nice, I was a team captain once "

"really ? where? "

" at my old school , then my Father told me that is time to move on to rosewood and I come here "

"Rosewood is awesome , you will be fine here "

" I hope so , Emily right ? "

" Yup , that's my name " I said with a loughs

"Nice to meet you " said paige with a smile

" nice to meet you too"

" so.. where are you going to show me around ? "

" well , I don't know maybe at the cafeteria ?"

" Cafeteria ? "

" yes , its break time , If you want join me with my friends "

" oh okay and it would be awesome"

We walking into the hall way to meet Hanna, Aria and Spencer . They waved at me and I waved back .

" It is okay to stay with you and the others ?"

" Yes, why not ?"

" Well, I'm new here , maybe they will be happy with me in your table "

" No , Paige I know them , they will happy to have you trust me Mccullers "

She smiled at me and we went near my friends

" Hey Em" said Aria

" Hey Guys , This is Paige , she's new here Can she join us ?

They all nodded for yes and they smiled at her. We went to sit at the table and Hanna Finally spoke .

"So .. Emily .. She's your new Love interests ? Hanna joked

" what ? Love interests ? Paige shocked her head .

" Oh you don't know that Emily is …"

" Hanna Stop right there " I interrupt

" sorry Em" Hanna said

" It's fine " I said angrily

" huh ? .. anyone please tell me what hanna talked about ? " Paige said it confused

"Noting, Paige, Hanna loves bubbling "I said

I tried to convince to Paige that is noting is going on, But something tells me that she was wondering something.

" Okay.. "

" So.. Paige what is your next lesion " said Aria

" Umm.. English "

" with who ? " said Aria again

" Mr . Fitz ? "

" okay , you are with me , We can wait for you if you want ."

" we ? "

" Yes me and Emily we are in the same class "

" Okay cool , I guess thanks"

" No problem " said Aria with a smile looking at Emily

" More lesions with Paige right Emily ? Hanna winkled To Emily

" Yup , I guess yes right Paige ?"

" um.. yeah" she said confused

Paige was looking confused .. more confused .. Why Hanna told her that ? Paige doesn't know that I'm gay. I'm scared that she will refuse my Friend ship . so let's try this way .

After English class , Paige Grab my hand and tells me ;

" What's going on Emily ?"

" Noting , Really . Don't mind what Hanna tells ."

" You sure ? "

" Yes"

After few minutes I saw Maya coming closer to me .

" Hey babe how was your day ?"

" Hey ! Maya , it was fine yours ?"

" It was awesome" Maya said

Maya and Paige where looking strange .

" Oh , Maya this is Paige , she's new here"

" Oh .. Nice to meet you I'm Emily's.."

" Paige .. we are late for lesion." I interrupt"

" Yup , Nice to meet too Maya"

" I talk you later Maya okay ? " I said

" Yeah sure."

We walking in the hall way and Paige asked me Question;

" Um.. Emily .. Is Maya.."

" Gay ?"

"Yeah.."

"Yes she is .. it's okay if I wondering something ? "

I know what she's going to Ask , but I let her ask it .

" Yes , Tell me .. "

" Is Maya , your Girlfriend ?"

" Wow , Mccullers .. how many questions you want to know ?" I Said with a lough

" I'm so sorry , I need to shut up."

" It's fine.. But if you are wondering yes."

She shocked her head ..

" Okay thanks"

" are you okay with it ? "

" you began gay ? "

" Yeah.."

" I guess it's no problem with me ." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

" So.. you have boyfriend ? "

" Yes.. he comes here school"

" Really ? cool"

" Yup.. "

We entered to lesion and it was normal , but I saw Paige reaction was different .. Hope we will stay friends ..


End file.
